Certain applications such as games, virtual reality/VR environments and media players may use embedded designs, graphics processing units (GPUs), etc., to handle compute intensive workloads. In such a case, a central processing unit (CPU) may dispatch a workload to, for example, a GPU in the form of one or more commands, wherein the GPU may internally execute a work group containing multiple work items in response to the one or more commands. For example, to execute a work group that operates on a certain section of a frame, a context may be created on the hardware (e.g., registers, pipelines) of the GPU. Switching to a different context (e.g., to operate on a different section of the frame) may involve flushing the pre-existing context out of the GPU hardware. Frequent flushing of GPU hardware may have a negative impact on performance.